


Patching Up

by Resilur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/pseuds/Resilur
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little patching up.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Patching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).




End file.
